Animate
by TehSanity
Summary: One shot Lucky Star with a bit of Haruhi in it. Konata goes to buy a limited edition DVD at Animate.


Disclaimer: I do not own Lucky Star or any other anime that may be mentioned

* * *

'You guys go on ahead. I think there's a limited edition of a DVD coming out today.'

'Alright, but we'll wait here. Don't take too long though.'

The electronic doors slid open as Konata entered her usual Animate store. A mysterious shadowy figure watches her from a security camera in a dark, small room. 'So, you've returned…' Konata slowly walks her way past to the comics towards the DVD section, keeping an eye open for any new manga. The mysterious figure watches her every move as she picks up a manga, but then sets it down. The Manager grunts in pain as the manga was set down, 'We have met on the field of battle three times already. I have lost all three battles.'

Konata continues her way towards the DVDs. 'This time… victory will be mine. Legendary Girl A!' The shadowy figure erupts in flames revealing the bloodied face of Meito Anizawa. 'Comrades, to me! Today, victory is certain!' A few quiet moments of silence pass by. 'Comrades?' The store was completely empty with the exception of himself and Konata. 'Fine, it's time for the Manager to take care of things himself'. He backs away into the shadow of the room with the exception of a shiny glow in his eye.

Konata gazes over the DVD section pondering where the new DVD might be. Her eyes fall over a familiar face, 'Haruhi', she muttered. The cover of the DVD read, 'Suzumiya Haruhi no Yuutsu'. Her favorite anime was about a young high school girl with her strange antics forming a school club named the SOS Brigade. Konata began to wonder, 'I'm a young high school girl. I'm strange. Why can't I have a life like her?' Her imagination began to drift.

'What do you think of this?'

'Good, let's put it on her'

Mikuru gave a shy scream as two other girls cornered her. 'Haruhi was holding a nurse's outfit with a rather evil smile on her face. 'Costume change! Costume change!' Konata grabbed Mikiru's arms from behind and Haruhi began her evil work on removing Mikiru's maid costume. 'Two girls harassing one. Now that's just wrong', Kyon sighed as his game of cards with Koizumi had been interrupted again. He heads towards the exit of the room along with Itsuki, who was sipping his tea.

Before exiting, Kyon looks towards Nagato's usual spot. Yuki kept reading her book as if nothing was happening. 'I still wonder how she could endure this everyday without going insane. I'm on the verge of checking myself into a mental asylum.' Mikiru's screams continued for a short while until they died down when she was finally wearing a nurse's outfit. Kyon and Itsuki made their way in back into the clubroom. 'Konata, get the camera. I'll keep holding her.' Mikuru's shy screams continued as Haruhi restrained her and the clicking of the camera became constant. "Comon, Mikuru, this is for the website." Mikuru could only respond with a struggle. It was a turn on for Konata.

Meito finally caught sight of Konata staring into a DVD. 'Time for my final… last… recommendation…' He stances himself back, leaning on his right leg. A glow emits from his right eye and a column of energy surrounds him. He dashes and flies full speed at Konata, with his right hand holding a DVD. The DVD glows golden as Meito aims at right at his target

However, Konata puts her DVD back on the shelf and starts to walk towards the exit. 'No you won't!' the Manager makes a turn and flies after her at full speed. He shouts the name of his final recommendation as he nearly reaches Konata, 'Take this with all my rage! All my sorrow! All my soul! DVD FOR GUNdam…' Konata walks out of the store. Meito continues at full speed and crashes into the glass doors. They somehow didn't open for him. 'Missed…. No…….. I have failed…..' The typical anime explosion happens for the fourth time sending the Manager flying and screaming, 'I'll be back!'

'And it stinks right?' Tsukasa and Miyuki's conversation was interrupted by Konata's arrival. Kagami greets Konata with a sour tone, 'Where were you? I thought you were only quickly purchasing a DVD' Konata with her head down answers with a sad tone, 'I didn't…' 'Then what did you made us wait for?' Miyuki interrupted Kagami's incoming bout of tsundere anger, 'Actually, she was worried about you.' Kagami's anger faded away and she displayed a slight blush.

Konata's cheerfulness returned to herself. 'Aww… you were worried about me. That turns me on.'

'Let's just get going ok?'

'Right, my shift is about to begin. I think we're doing the ponytail version of the dance at the café today'.

The girls head off on their way.

_I've already got good friends. I cannot lose them. No time to be imagining myself with my favourite anime._

* * *

Note: The _italics_ at the end represent Konata's thoughts. Meito Anizawa's final recommendation/attack is supposed to be the Shining Finger from G Gundam.


End file.
